Taken From Your Arms
by dingbat-dom
Summary: In 2004 Jess, a 10 year old girl now 14 was fostered by Sally Fletcher. Now, in 2008, Sally treats her just like her own, along with Pippa. They live together, along with Miles, but someone is watching ready take the people most precious to Sally. R/R lov
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

2004.

Branches were being pushed out of the way, rustling as leaves ripped off them. A young girl was running through the forest, panting heavily, looking back every so often, but no-one was following her. Her hair long brown hair was tied back and was waving as the wind brushed past her face. She stopped to catch her breath, twirling round and round, looking in every direction. She took one last deep breath and smiled, almost collapsing onto the hard forest floor. She removed her rucksack of her back then dug her hand into it, running her hand through the contents. She took out a water bottle, she felt relieved as the water touched her dry lips, turning them wet and cold.

The girl sat back against a large tree trunk staring up through the waving branches, as the sun tried to push its way through the small gaps. This is the first time in hours she had time to relax. There was no noise apart from the odd animal scurrying and the birds singing happily above her. Suddenly she heard shouting making its way through the trees. She stood up quickly, stuffed he bottle back into the rucksack and started running while pulling it onto her back.

Running through the small dirt ridden path, the girl ducked and jumped to avoid obstacles as five men followed her. Police. They were shouting louder at her now, getting closer as the girl grew more and more tired.

"Stop Jess! We're not going to hurt you! You're not in trouble!" The policemen were shouting.

They were now running on a much larger path. The edge of the forest was getting much closer. If only she could just get into the open, she thought to herself. She smiled to herself as she ran out into the open. She bent down, putting her hands on her knees, panting heavily catching her breath. She was standing in a caravan park.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

There was nowhere for Jess to run. The space was enclosed, and surely if she ran the three policemen would catch her. Around her was a selection of caravans - big, small - dotted around the dirt ground. It seemed quite empty; the only movement was from the wind waving clothes on washing lines. She turned round to look at the policemen. She didn't make eye contact with them, though. They were all heavily built, in about their thirties. She wondered to herself how she had outrun them in the thick forest. Then she knew how, a small ten year old girl like herself was much more agile, than the big bulky men.

One of them spoke. "Jess, we are not going to harm you. We know why you did this; it's just not right to do what you have done." He spoke calmly and softly, he wouldn't risk his chances in scaring her away. Jess didn't react, still standing in the same place. He then spoke again, "Please, just come with us, we'll take you back."

Jess suddenly ran back with a look of fear on her face. Turning backwards she ran, but she tripped over a large plant pot, causing a large crash, as it smashed. A few people came rushing out of their caravans, confused with all the commotion and noise taking place outside them.

Sally, aware of what was going on, was staring out the window at the event taking place outside. Sally felt sympathy for the girl, knowing what ever the police wanted with her was not her fault. It wasn't right for a girl to be chased like this - the oldest she could have been was ten, Sally thought to herself. Jess didn't seem like the normal young girl who screamed if she hadn't got her way, Sally couldn't think why, but she knew she was different. She watched as Jess was picked up by the two policemen, then her bag, which she seemed very wary of. Sally walked away from the window, having no intention of leaving the girl on her own.

Jess snatched the bag back off of the policemen while keeping a firm grip on the bag's handle. This is when she spoke.

"I suppose your looking for the stuff in my bag." Her voice was quiet and very high pitched, she spoke very slowly, allowing for a brief stutter she may have had. She looked sad.

"What do you think a girl like me would want with some drugs any way?" She unzipped her bag and pulled out a much smaller bag. Then she chucked it at one of the policemen, testing his reactions almost like a game, he stumbled catching it as he only just caught it by the string attached to it.

"I did it for those idiots back at the home, they always asked me to steal this, steal that. Buy these drugs, buy that!" She paused briefly. "You probably won't believe me, but I don't care, I'm not going back there, okay."

Jess thought back. She had an image in her head, of her. Three boys of about fifteen were crowded round her, one grabbing hold of her, demanding things from her. She was crying, as one of the boys outside the three was holding something. A teddy bear, obviously hers. He had a look of anger on his face, he then ripped it up, fluff was being forced out of it, but it floated to the ground slowly as if the scene inside this small room was calm. She now saw the police in front of her, a tear in her eye. She dug her hand inside her dirty jean pocket and felt a small hard plastic object; she grasped it tightly between her fingers. It was the only remaining thing left of the bear, a nose. She wished her parents had never died five years ago. She could still remember her mum's voice as she called out to her every morning, to get out of bed. Those memories still fresh in her mind, as if they were only from yesterday.

"Can I help you officer," a voice came from behind Jess. It was Sally. She had emerged from the house, she smiled. Jess turned round and instantly their eyes met. Happiness filled Jess, happiness she hadn't felt for a long time, as if they had only just seen each other for the first time in years, although they were still strangers to each other. Jess smiled.


End file.
